


Worth It

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, This might be a series idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is discovering feelings after Phoenix Con 2016 that he didn't know he had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“Damn… Phoenix was intense, huh?” Jensen chuckled as he packed up his things in the hotel room.

“Yeah, man, they were fuckin’ amazing. You could tell they were so into it and so happy to see us…” Jared trailed off, hands stilling on folding his shirt.

“Jared, you okay?” the other asked, raising a brow as he stared intently at the other.

“They just… They make it so worth it. Knowing that we can make such a difference… It…. It astounds me every damn time,” he explained with a soft huff of a laugh. Jensen smiled, and it grew and grew until it was a grin.  


“You’re such a sap,” Jensen said softly, although he knows in his heart he feels the same way, too. The fans, the hotel staff, the… Well, everyone. It makes his heart beat so quickly it almost seems to jump right out of Jensen’s chest every time he thinks about it.

“You make it worth it, too,” the whispered voice said, the rustling of folding clothes almost drowning the sound out.

“What?” Jensen asked, folding his own clothes as well.

“Nothin’. Just talkin’ to myself,” Jared responded, biting at his lip. He wondered if Jensen saw the way he looked at him during panels. He wondered if he saw the way he looked at him in the green room, in the hotel room, while eating breakfast.

Jared would never know the answer to that.  



End file.
